Digital wallets are gaining acceptance, but the architecture and design of conventional digital wallets are constrained or disadvantaged in several respects. First, a conventional digital wallet is not scalable across multiple vertical computer systems, partly due to internalized coupling constraints programmed into the wallet's design and partly due to the wallet's subservient position in the layers of the software architecture. Second, conventional digital wallets are vulnerable to system crashes or data corruption, which can cast doubt on the integrity of the data when full functionality is restored. Third, conventional digital wallets do not offer seamless conversion from various types of funds or fund equivalents across different vertical systems. Fourth, data associated with conventional digital wallets is typically organized according to a specific data model, which does not integrate seamlessly with systems that use a different data model. Fifth, digital wallets used in distributed systems are plagued by resource contention, requiring additional overhead to ensure data integrity.